


Waking up together

by kee_writestrashh



Series: Domesticating Ramsay [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Ramsay Bolton, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kee_writestrashh/pseuds/kee_writestrashh
Summary: A series of 30 one shots about basic every day things with Ramsay, after Ramsay and Reader have established a relationship. Point of views will vary throught the collection. There will be smut, angst, and good ol' R.B. things. ;) [want to request something? Send me a message over on tumblr @kee-writestrash] and so no confusion, using show Rams. ;D





	Waking up together

It had been awkward at first. She had insisted on sleeping in the same bed. And it wasn’t that he did not welcome the idea... it was that, Ramsay was selfish. He did not share things. His bed was just that. HIS. In the past, he called the girls, they did the deed, and then he kicked them out as soon as possible. 

But in the weeks that followed from that first night... well, he may never admit it out loud, but he was growing attached the the feeling. Like a basic need, he needed her beside him when he fell asleep, and when he woke up.

Ramsay wasn't sure what it was about (y/n) that had caught his attention. But catch his attention she did. From the second he heard her voice the obsession began. And like a hungry wolf, he needed more.

Which is where he found himself this morning. 

He gave a small stretch, wrapping his arms around around (y/n). She had fallen asleep on his chest, and the possessive part of him had refused to let her go as the rain lulled him to sleep. She hadn't so much as moved an inch. 

Her skin so warm and comfortable against his as he ran his thumb gently along her arm. The desire building as he lay there, inhaling her sweet smell. Something about the smell of her skin drove him wild.

A warm, coiling sensation forming in his lower mid-region. He couldn't help it. He had to have her. 

He shifted slightly, to unstick his body from hers, propped up on his elbow. He glanced down at her, the morning sunlight trying its best to push through the heavy curtains. He chewed his lip slightly, taking in every inch of bare skin she had exposed. A few fading hickey's here and there dappled across her skin like ancient battle scars.

He leaned into her, kissing gently at her neck, slowly making his way down.

"Mm, baby, what are you doing?" (Y/n) hummed in a sleepy little voice, hand moving to run lightly through his hair.

"About to make you so sore you have to call in sick to work. Again." He hummed back, kissing further down to take her nipple in his mouth.

She gave a tiny gasp and a quiet moan, shifting her body closer to his and tugging at his hair as he worked his tongue gently against her nipple until it formed a hard peak.

"I can't call in again. I have already called in three times this month." She protested, yet, not very convincingly.

"And? I make more than enough. I'm heir to a fortune, doll." He chuckled, biting down roughly on her nipple.

She drew in a small hiss, "So? That's you. If I quit my job, what am I supposed to do?"

"Whatever trophy wives do, minus fucking the pool boy." He hummed, running his hand firmly down her body, between her thighs, and pushing her legs apart.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" She asked, shifting to push herself up on her elbows.

"More or less I am telling you that you are going to marry me. I don't ask questions." He said, pulling away from her breasts and leaning in to kiss her as he slid his body between her legs.

 That was all the needed to be said. (Y/n) had never been one to expect Ramsay to get down on one knee and ask her to marry him. He was more the type to break someone's fingers and hand her a ring without a word. But, this was nice too. 

She let a small moan slip past her lips against his as he moved his hand between their bodies. In a quick motion he had slipped his finger inside her, taking her bottom lip between his teeth and biting down. She arched her back, grinding her hips into his hand. He pulled his head back slowly, letting her lip slide from between his teeth as he curled his finger inside of her, brushing against the hidden spot so deep within.

"Already so wet for me, like some fucking slut." He purred, pushing another finger roughly inside of her.

"You make me a slut." She moaned back, pushing her hips harder against him.

He made rough movements inside of her, making her body move against every finger curl. She whimpered, hands moving to grip at his hips, feeling his pulsing cock resting against the inside of her leg. He clashed his mouth against the sensitive skin at her neck, biting and sucking at her windpipe.

"Fuck me." She whined in his ear.

"Do you deserve it?" He whispered back, pulling his wet fingers from her, pulling at her glistening folds.

"Please, daddy?" She begged, arching her back as far as she could.

"But you were a bitch last night." He said with a small sneer, pushing his hips against her, so she could feel how hard his cock was against her leg.

"I was not." She protested.

"You hurt my feelings." He taunted, biting again at her neck.

She dug her nails into his hips, "I said, fuck me!" She hissed, digging her nails in further until he squirmed in discomfort.

He hissed, jerking away from her, planting his hands on either side of her head in the bed. "Make me." He smirked, looking down at her.

She moved her hands to his sides, digging in at his ribs and pulling him down into her. "Fuck me." She growled, baring her teeth like some wild animal.

Ramsay let his smirk grow, watching the dark shadow pass over her eyes. That shadow that always promised a little pain with that desire. He moved his hand to her throat, pressing down slightly, until he saw the flush pass up her face and the tiny gasp for air. He shifted his hips to position that throbbing cock just outside of her entrance. Slowly he pushed his tip into her hot folds, still not penetrating her completely. He teased her with his tip. She arched her back, but he would pull away every time.

"Ramsay!" She whined, chest rising and falling. He could feel her hammering pulse against his palm. Could feel her swallow. 

"Are you my good girl? Are you sorry for being so horrible to me last night?" He cooed, leaning in to kiss her swollen bottom lip.

"I am always master's good girl. I didn't mean to call you a b-bastard, baby. I will make it up to you." She said through a tiny gasp, as he pressed down firmer on her windpipe at the word 'bastard'.

"Good girl. I will decided later how you will make it up to me." He said, releasing her neck and shoving himself inside of her with a small, sharp inhale.

The force of her walls being pushed apart made her cry out. It was sudden, and the sensation made her body tingle and feel as though it were on fire."Harder." She breathed, grabbing harder at him. 

He did as commanded and thrust harder, pulling out almost all the way, just to drive into her harder with every thrust. His whole weight behind him. Heart pounding furiously as she clutched on tighter, walls tightening around his length. She cried out in bliss, releasing him to bring her arms up and grab a hold of the headboard, to push her body harder into his. A pleasing ache forming as her body tightened, the coils of desire curled up so tight they would surely break at any moment.

In a sudden movement he grabbed her leg and threw it over his shoulder, grabbing tighter on her leg and driving into her with such force she would surely break. Both of their bodies tightening. Every muscle. Every breath strangled. Every noise that passed their lips with each exhale and inhale.

He knew how close she was. Every push of her body into his. Their skin slapping with hot tingles. The way she could only inhale, and cry out like some back alley whore. He could feel the tighten of her walls, so close...

But he would reach his first. Like some carnal fire. He pulled out of her. Letting that hot cum coat her bare skin, pooling just below her navel as his cock throbbed and twitched.

Her groan of disappointment made him smirk through his throaty growl of desire.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She hissed, pushing him away, the annoyance evident. Such a disappointment that must have been for her.

He shifted further back on his knees and gave her that twisted smirk. "Oh, sorry. Did you not get off?" He chuckled darkly.

"You are a dick. And didn't even make me too sore to go to work. Fucking liar. Better pull out the whip and chains. When I get home later, we are doing this _my_ way. And you will be lucky if I let you get off."


End file.
